In control units which are utilized in motor vehicles, for example, in ABS or ESP systems, application-specific integrated circuits, so-called ASICs, are frequently utilized in order to supply electrical loads or consumers, in particular solenoids for hydraulic valves, with a defined current. The current through the electrical loads is usually adjusted in that the ASICs apply, at a predefined frequency, the DC voltage, which is available to the system, to the load or to the consumer and disconnect the DC voltage again. Due to the inductive portion of the electrical load, the current through the load increases as soon as the voltage is applied, and the current decreases again as soon as the voltage is disconnected again. In order to ensure a rapid voltage drop in the disconnected state, a freewheeling unit, for example, in the form of a passive freewheeling diode, is connected in parallel to the load. Once a suitable switching frequency has been reached, a relatively constant direct current having a low alternating component flows through the load or the consumer. This activation method is also referred to as pulse width modulation. Depending on the design of the ASIC, different frequencies and, thereby, different current values are achievable. Usually, the ASICs are designed so that they may achieve a frequency in the range from 4,000 through 10,000 hertz. The remaining alternating component of the set current may result in vibrations, however, which are acoustically perceptible. If the ASIC operates at a constant frequency, a persistent whistling sound may arise, which may also be audible, for example, by occupants of a motor vehicle. Therefore, it is known to vary the switching frequency in the case of ASICs, in order to avoid the whistling sound. In many applications, however, an audible noise may remain. In order to avoid this as well, the ASIC would have to be operated at a higher frequency.